Bayonetta 2
Bayonetta 2 is an action game realesed on October 24, 2014 exclusively for the Wii U. It is the sequel to the original Bayonetta, which did not appear on the Wii, but on rival consoles, the PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360. On June 10th, 2014 during Nintendo's E3 Digital Event, the game was announced to be released with a belated port of the original game on the specific medium the customer buys it through. Gameplay The gameplay is much like Bayonetta. Witch Time returns from the original, occuring when the player narrowly dodges an attack. Time slows down so the player can easily combo. The Torture Attacks also return, using up one magic gauge. There is an Umbran Climax mode that uses up all the magic gauge to maximize damage and range. Bayonetta can tie elements to her attacks to do more damage to certain enemies. Even larger Angels and Demons can be frozen. Bayonetta now has a mech that is fairly similar to her attack style. This was revealed during the Treehouse livestream during E3 2014. Weapons Multiplayer Announced at San Diego Comic Con 2014, this mode is called Tag Climax. It is a 2 player co-op mode that can match the player up online, play locally with one on the Gamepad and the other on the screen, or with a Computer AI. The players play on a stage together trying to get the most points. Players can bet halos to increase difficulty and raise the rewards. Playable Characters *Bayonetta *Jeanne *Balder *Rodin *Rosa Plot The plot seems to be that Jeanne's soul is taken to Inferno and Bayonetta must go to hell and rescue her. On the way in a place called Paradiso, she encounters another similar being named Loki. Not to mention, there is a Lumen Sage surviving called the Masked Lumen, who wishes to kill all the Umbra Witches. After rescuing Jeanne, it appears that things are not even close to being done. Bayonetta This port was overseen by Hideki Kamiya and developed by Bee Tribe. This port has a few improvement most notably, the game is stably 60 fps. There is Japanese audio based on the cast of the Bayonetta anime and both Japanese and English subtitles. There is now 4 special Nintendo costumes. It also includes touch screen controls from Bayonetta 2. Samus costume * A unique take on Samus ' power suit, including a visor you control * Fire shots from Samus’ arm cannon *Dodging is a morph ball Peach costume *Skimpy version of Peach's dress, with a Mario doll * Use moves that feature giant versions of Bowser’s hands and feet * Has an alternate whip weapon *Makes coins fly out of enemies and breakable stuffs Daisy Costume *An orange version of the Peach costume, only this time with a Luigi doll Link costume *Use the Master Sword and protects herself with the Hylian Shield *Bayonetta is wearing Link's green tunic *Makes rupees fly out of enemies and breakable stuffs Bayonetta 2 Fox Costume * A take on Fox's suit with ears and a tail * Fires the lasers from the laser guns based on the arwings with the keychains of the Star Fox team. Special Edition In Europe, Bayonetta fans could preorder a special edition of the game. This included Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 in separate boxes, and an art book of Bayonetta 2, all contained in a special case called the Book of Angels. Only 15300 copies of it were made. Gallery Videos External Links *Bayonetta Wiki Game Article es:Bayonetta 2 Category:PlatinumGames Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii U games Category:Action games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2014 video games Category:Games with Stamps